The Gift
by M.J2
Summary: The three sisters are up against their biggest challenge yet, something they weren't supposed to go up against at all. But to help prepare them for this new enemy, they each recieve a gift from someone they love, but is it enough?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  


The Gift ~ Part 1

By M.J.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, the WB do, I am only borrowing the characters and story created by Constance M. Burge for my story.

Prologue: This is set in the forth series after the source is defeated, This is the morning after the night before, when they were attacked by an unknown demon, Piper and Leo are still in bed after Piper got knocked unconscious.

Summary: The three sisters are up against the biggest force yet, and they just aren't strong enough to defeat this new evil, but after given a gift by a very special person in their lives, things get a little easier, but this still isn't going to be a walk through, especially after a few little 'accidents' in the teething stage of using their new found gifts......

Notes: There is another Part to this story which will be finished very soon, Happy reading.

Rating: PG-13

E-mail: I welcome feedback for my story, Send it to me at; Icanseethestars@hotmail.com

  
  
+++++

  
  
Phoebe and Paige sat and flicked through the pages of the Book of Shadows, looking for the demon that had nearly killed them in the park. Then without warning, the Book started flicking through the pages on it's own. It flickered through like fire and then stopped abruptly at a page headed 'The devil's Coven.'

"Oh look, there is that demon, we were fighting in the park!" Paige exclaimed as she pointed to the picture down below. Phoebe started reading the text above. "Well, there seems to be twelve of these guys. And, although they are a coven, they try to work alone at the start of their hunts. Oh here is the ugly demon bit, his.."

Phoebe was interrupted by Paige, "Oh, it's a him, I was nearly sure it was a woman, like did you see it's nails, totally feminine, it might be a cross-sex thing.." she got quieter as Phoebe glared at her dissatisfied. "It's a him, OK, can I carry on now?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded in response "I was only saying." Paige declared.

"His name is Cathtar, It says he is one of the less powerful ones!" Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Oh goodness, he beat us to a pulp and you tell me he's crap! What does that make us?" Paige added. "Oh look our friend Tempest is part of this coven!" Phoebe stated, as she pointed to the picture on the next page. "Who?" Paige replied innocently. "Oh, long story. He controls Time." Phoebe said as she realized, Paige had never met Tempest. She always forgot that sort of thing.

"Look, it says, every single other coven or group of witches or Warlocks they have went after, they have defeated!" Paige said and looked up at Phoebe. Phoebe tried to reassure her younger sister, "Well they can start with us, cause no one has defeated us yet, and they aren't going to start now!"

While Piper was still recovering upstairs Phoebe and Paige sat all night and read the whole section on these guys and noticed, there was no vanishing spells. But there was a few spells to help them a bit along the way. Amazingly enough at 9 o'clock the next morning when Piper was getting up they were still there in the middle of the hall in a huddle reading and bonding, and not tired either.

"Phoebe, Paige, want some breakfast?" Piper asked. "Sure, thanks," Phoebe said not taking her eyes of the book, even after ten hours. "You felling better?" Paige asked. "Yes, thanks," Piper replied as she walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

There were so many thoughts in her head.' How could I have let them down, I should've been looking, I have to be the one to protect Phoebe and Paige, and I left them to deal with it by themselves. If Leo had not come, they could've been dead. And again all my fault'

Leo was now walking down the stairs. He sat down beside Phoebe and Paige in the hall, and joined in the huddle-fest. "So have you guys found anything out about that demon?" Leo asked. "Correction: Warlock," Said Phoebe "and up all night and a world of yes!" Paige added. "There is a whole section on these guys," Paige told him and pointed to the mass of pages that covered it.

"And guess what, more trouble tonight but, this time it will be Hathar! The most powerful witch in this group of top evil magic people EVER!" Phoebe said. "So everyone prepare to get their ass kicked, again!" Paige added, louder so Piper could hear too.

Piper walked around the corner with a mega breakfast on a tray, and set it down beside them and joined in. Everyone just grabbed what they wanted and scoffed it down.

"So this Hathar, can we get a vanquishing spell ready this time?" Piper asked. "No" Paige responded, which caused her to get a scowl from Piper as Piper didn't understand. "What she means is, there is no vanquishing spell for these witches and warlocks, we have to kill them using magic!" Phoebe explained. 

Piper didn't know what to do, If that were any ordinary witch or warlock, yes maybe but this wouldn't work. "We can't!" Piper announced quietly, and everyone looked at her. "We aren't strong enough!" she said louder this time.

"We are the charmed ones!" Paige said. "Paige the name 'The charmed ones' doesn't automatically kill them, our powers have not grown strong enough yet, to be anywhere near ready to face the one last night, never mind all 12 of them." she said.

This was very hard for Piper, one tear welled up in her eye and rolled down her check. "I... I am supposed to be able to protect you. But my power just aren't good enough." Piper mumbled and Leo put his arms around her to comfort her, and feeling safe in his arms, she broke out crying and let it all out. 

All Phoebe and Paige could do was watch, nothing they could do or say would make a difference but Phoebe had to try, in her own way.

  
Powers of three,

from us for twelve.

Winds that whirl,

for heaven and hell.

  
All around,

shall hear our plea.

And come upon us,

the sisters three. 

  
By now everyone had realized Phoebe was trying to do spell, and Leo thought of telling her, you can't get more powers. But he stopped himself. Phoebe was staring into Pipers tear stained eyes, and the words just came out of her mouth and she continued..

  
The one who's strength,

out does them all,

The one who's will,

it stands up tall,

  
The one with us,

before her fall,

The ones who's love's,

around us all.

  
Hear my call,

and word through all.

Let one roam free,

With powers tall.

  
Let all bow down,

in grace and love.

And let thy pass,

from up above.

  
Phoebe stopped and a powerful breeze rushed around the room, and it swirled around them all. Everyone looked around to see what was happening. And "I'm always here, in the air, the love all around you" was whispered, it was Prue, everyone knew it, but kept quiet and let her voice and presence flow through them and over them.

Just then Prue appeared in the centre of their circle. Everyone gasped and Piper stretched out her hand to touch Prue and Prue stretched out hers and they met and grasped each other for a second.

"I have a gift for all of you. I have been instructed and told that you are well beyond your time in maturity and ability, although I already knew." Prue contended as she smiled. Everyone's eyes where on her. And she continued.

"I have brought you, powers from above to help you and guide you on your path. With a gift for each of you from me." Prue continued.

"Piper," Prue said. Prue reached her hand out and stroked her head. As she did so a blue light came from it and into Piper. Piper felt true peace within herself, for a few seconds." They have given you the ability to create a field to protect yourselves, and a reversal of time. You do not have much time to get used to your powers before they have to be put to use. 

Use this time well. My gift to you Piper is my Telekinesis." Prue asserted. Piper shook her head and another tear fell from her eye. "I don't really need it anymore, up there" Prue laughed.

Then she moved to Phoebe. She ran her finger across Phoebe's check and the Powers passed from there into Phoebe. Phoebe felt the same tranquillity inside for a second and Prue vocalized "Your extra powers are the ability to control fire and electricity. Use them well. My gift to you, is the ability to show emotion, you will understand soon!" Prue smiled and moved to Paige.

Paige was nervous, she had never met Prue before, and now Prue was saving her life. "Paige, You are special, because of your father being a White-lighter, no more powers were set our for you! But I have a very special gift to help you." Prue whispered.

She reached out and kissed Paige lightly on the forehead. She grasped her hand as if she was holding something and Paige looked down. Prue open her hand slowly and an array of blue and yellow lights sparkled out into the air and rained down on Paige. Paige felt every bit of that energy come into her, it was beyond peace, every sparkle open up a piece of her soul and let it shine. "My gift to you Paige, is to control, the weather. This is very powerful and will need a very strong mind to control. I have been watching you Paige, I know how special you are, and I just want you to know....." Prue stopped a second and looked directly into Paige's eyes. "I love you...." She whispered.

Paige was amazed at how this hit her. She only met Prue a second ago but a muffled tear formed in her eye. And she reached out and hugged Prue, and whispered back "I love you too."

Paige let go and Prue stepped back so she could see everyone. "Paige, now you are the little sister, I will always be around for you, don't ever forget that." She smiled. "I am always watching my sisters and I am always loving you." She emphasized. 

She stated "I must go now, but I am only leaving your sight, look further than that at all times, and you will find true happiness. Oh, and Leo, you look after my Piper you hear me?" She disclosed. Leo smiled at her lovingly and held a still weeping Piper even tighter. "Good-bye everyone," They heard echo in the air, and with that Prue blew a kiss and disappeared into the air. 

But the breeze remained for a little while longer, and they all knew.....she was still there. The stillness she had created in them, even in Paige, still remained even thought she was gone. Everyone sat there, and let all their thoughts stay in their heads, no one spoke, just contemplated.

A few minutes later, Paige got up from where she was sitting on the floor and walked over towards Leo, "Leo would you be able to orb us to some place? Abandoned, to practice these, we don't have long before The 'H' witch bitch, comes to pay us a visit." Paige asked him. Leo and the others stood up and they all held on to Leo, and Leo orbed away.

Next thing they knew, they were outside an old abandoned factory somewhere, lots of evil things for them to test their powers on, like bins and rubble.

"O.K. lets all try these, not on me by the way!" Phoebe expressed. It was weird, or at least it felt weird, they didn't really know what was gonna come out of their hands next, but that made it fun!

They all walked around looking at what was around them, little thoughts running through their heads, not really wanting to use their new powers, basically because they didn't know what was going to happen if they did. But of course Paige the 'adventurous' one started picking up the shards of material around them and having a peek.

Paige walked over to a large piece of metal, and decided to have some fun. She picked it up and threw it at Piper, "Catch," She laughed at Piper. Piper screamed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, the next thing she heard was "cool, I love that colour!" from Paige. Piper slowly opened her eyes, half expecting to be dead. And instead, she saw a huge blue barrier between her and Paige. Piper just smiled, really not knowing what else to do.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Leo where at the other side of the factory, and Leo was getting her to use her new powers, on pieces of wood around them. They where having a brilliant time, laughing at each other. Leo gasped and pointed to a wooden shed not to far away. 

"What, you think Phoebe, is ugly and that she sleeps around!" Leo giggled. Phoebe playing along turned to the shed, "How dare you, I hope you know I am a married woman in a very serious relationship. And I am so prettier than you Pinocchio-shed!" and as she laughed and screamed this at the wooden shed, she lifted her hand and made a circular shape in the air, this caused a huge ring of fire to be made around the house and they watched it burn up happily.

Paige had been all around the place by now, and she walked around to see Phoebe, and saw the shed on fire. "Oh God, fire!" she screamed and instinctively panicked. Leo and Phoebe continued to laugh, "No it's OK is a slagging-Shed..." Phoebe tried to explain. But Paige didn't get it

"There's nothing here to put it out with," she whispered. "Eehh, and it's too warm!" She screamed. Phoebe and Leo watched her, still dying of laughter. Then they stopped abruptly, as they saw Paige's eyes glow bright white and levitate into the air, Phoebe's expression changed, "Hey! that's my power!" Phoebe screamed at her. "No look under her feet," Leo pointed out to her. Phoebe looked and saw all the dust and rubble swirling round violently like a tornado. "She using wind to lift herself into the air?" Phoebe asked him, Leo nodded.

They watched Paige contentedly, Paige's arms flung into the air and wind seemed to blow out of her hands and the flames raged in the opposite direction. Phoebe looked on amazed. Then with the wind, came snow and hail stones, just around the shed like a blizzard. "Menoc shocair!" Paige chanted and the blizzard around the shed got even more infuriated and the flames dissipated, and then the blizzard lifted off into the air and disappeared.

The colour of Paige's eyes, returned to normal and she fell onto the ground exhausted. Phoebe and Leo rushed over to her, "Are you OK Paige?" Leo asked. "Yes, I'm fine, just a bit amazed, I think!" She replied. "That was totally cool!" Phoebe said. Paige seemed to brighten up a bit. She felt more powerful, more needed as a charmed one, she was sick of being the youngest one, but this helped, she could protect her sisters now, and she would.

"Leo, Phoebe, Paige!" they heard from the other side of the factory. "Is that Piper?" Paige asked as they ran around to see her still behind the field. The field encompassed her in a circle a few metres wide.

"I can't take it down, Where is the off switch?" Piper exclaimed. "Just blow it up," Paige suggested. "I need to know the proper off trigger, I can't just blow it up." She replied. Leo orbed inside the field with Piper. "The trigger is safety," he said to her. "Look around there is nothing to hide from, try again, remember feel safe." he told her. Piper gave him a 'this-is-really-ridiculous' look before he set his hand on her shoulder. Again she closed her eyes and concentrated hard and the field blew outwards a few metres and knocked over Phoebe and Paige before disappearing. 

"Ooops, there must be a reverb-y effect thing." Piper said gently as Paige and Phoebe got up. "Ya think!" Phoebe vocalized as she wiped the dust of her skirt. "How are your new powers coming on?" she asked them with a smile. This still felt so unreal, this was a major boost to their confidence. But they still aren't going to underestimate the coven. 

"Here, look," Phoebe said and blew over her index finger, her breath suddenly caused a flame to form above her finger, and she smiled at herself and looked up at Piper to her disappointed face. "That's it?" Piper asked pathetically. Phoebe sighed and signalled her to move further over to the side. Piper kept her look and Phoebe got a 'I-can't-believe-she-thinks-my-power-is-crap' look. Rather funny, but Phoebe would show her.

Directly behind her was a large pile of wood and tyres, must be used as a dump or something. Phoebe raised her clenched hand and opened it violently and sparks flickered all around her hand. She made a spiral shape with her hand and Piper watched amazed like a little girl at a magick show, the whole pile went up in flames, and Phoebe was rushed over with Pride. "Better?" Phoebe asked. "Wow," Piper exclaimed and laughed, Leo and Paige joined in.

Paige pointed at the sky and closed her eyes, wanting it to rain around that spot and put it out, nothing much happened. "Grrr, How does this work," She growled at the sky. Piper and Phoebe watched. "Oh, yeah, I saw the opposite and get worked up!" Paige mumbled, and played along. "Of course I get the most temperamental powers," Paige stated to her sisters. "Oh, look it's so dry." She played sarcastically. Nothing happened. Paige screamed at the sky, her anger building. "Rain!!! For God's sake." She pointed around the fire.

The clouds above that spot, sourly turned black and the rain poured down around the sizzling flame and slowly suffocated it. "Yippie!" Paige gleamed. The other sisters and Leo clapped and Paige got all embarrassed.

Well "Oh," Piper thought. She got herself angry and waved her hand at the wall of the factory at the far side of the car park. The wall blew up violently, and a cloud of smoke discreetly covered the hole. "Darn," again she tried her telekinesis on a large metal bin opposite Leo. She again waved her arm and the bin lifted off into the air and smashed into a large pile of glass bottles. "Aeeoouk," Phoebe pouted, "Me and Paige wanted to test our powers on them. "Oh, sorry." Piper apologised. 

Leo laughed, "Piper aren't you forgetting a power?" He asked her. "Reversal or something," Phoebe added. "Yeah, what's that?" Piper asked. "Feel sorry for the bottles." Leo expressed. "Huh.." Piper giggled with Paige and Phoebe. "Do it, use your eyes, not your hands, quickly or you'll be out of time." Leo continued, noticing how weird it sounded to Piper. Piper looked around at Phoebe and Paige, to get a humour him look.

Piper groaned and looked at the bottles and tried to feel sorry for them, and wish it had never happened, she got wrapped up in concentration. The space around them went all hazy and the bottles and the bin seemed to be going backwards in time. Phoebe and Paige watched open mouthed as the cracked bottles, became fixed and the bin undid itself and returned to it's original position before the telekinesis blast. Piper came out of her trance like state and nearly died when she noticed the bottles all fixed, as if it had never happened. She looked at Leo, "Reversal," he said plainly to her and she understood immediately what Prue meant by that now.

"Am I interrupting here?" A voice came from outside of the group. They all turned around to see a red headed woman in a dark blue dress staring hatefully back at them, her hands gently fiddling with the gold chain neckless's around her neck. This woman was really scary, like a nanny turned bad, she looked about fifty, although she was probably a lot older.

"Actually, yes you are!" Paige said triumphantly. "Oh, I was so hoping you would say that." The peaceful but eerie old woman's voice replied. Piper lifted her hand up quickly to send a telekinesis blast at her, she definitely seemed like that 'Hathar' person Paige and Phoebe where talking about. 

The woman gently lifted her palm outwards and a small green light glowed and deflected it back at Piper, she flew back into the air powerfully. "Children, why must you get yourselves caught up in our business?" she asked gently.

Piper was amazed with the ease and gracefulness she deflected her blast with, but there was no way in hell she was giving up. Hathar stood in that same position, she reminded Phoebe of Grams in the way that she was so confident and powerful. 

"Well I have a job to do children," Hathar said looking at Paige. "I'll start with you child," Hathar gestured at Paige. Paige felt her body seethe all over with anger. "I am not a child!" Paige screamed at her. Hathar ignored her and on course towards them, blew across her hand and a huge ice cloud, flew towards Paige. Phoebe quickly intercepted with an equally large fireball and Hathar stopped dead and her eyes turned red and glared at Phoebe.

"You do not have that power," Hathar stated. "No, I really do." Phoebe replied. Hathar stared at her and saw Paige levitate up from behind Phoebe, tears streaming from her white sparkling eyes. 

"You want to see ice do you!" Paige yelled at her as loud as she could with her trembling voice. "You will regret calling me that you little bitch," Paige added. Phoebe moved out of Paige's way.

But still Hathar looked Controlled and relaxed, not really knowing what she was going to do next, the information she had been given to form a plan with about their powers, where obviously very wrong, and she was starting to see why the master wanted them dead. "Senshar Vreenak Mo skat eneit!" Paige hollered at her and outstretched her arms towards Hathar. Hathar was now showing impatience, Hathar waved her hand and sent poor Paige crashing down from her position in the air to the ground. "Is it always this slow?" Hathar asked with great dominance. 

Piper walked towards her audaciously. She hastily raised her hand and blew up the wall beside her, this caused Hathar to stumble and fall. Piper kept walking towards her, eyes leering at her explosively. Hathar stumbled back onto her feet and put her hand out to the approaching Piper, "Sen aver, mesota rewnall," Hathar whispered and Piper staggered and sprawled unconscious to the ground. "Phoebe flew toward Hathar at great velocity and roundhouse kicked her onto the ground. Then sharply twisted around her ankle under Hathar's chin, to snap up, intercept and twirl around with the other foot to break her jaw. Hathar pushed her away and got to her feet and sent an energy ball at her, Phoebe blocked again with her own electricity jolt, they both met in the middle and blew up and caused no damage to anyone.

Phoebe looked behind Hathar to see Paige looming ominously and malevolently behind her. "See you soon," Phoebe whispered and ran over towards a now paralysed Piper being healed by Leo. "Maybe she will get her revenge," Phoebe pointed out Paige to Leo.

Meanwhile, Paige's effulgent white eyes brightened with her height above Hathar, "Hathar," Paige growled. Hathar promptly about turned to see Paige scornfully looking down on her. Hathar instinctively lifted her hand up to throw out something from the depths of hell, but didn't get very far as Paige's body emitted an enormously powerful gust of wind into her face and blew her metres along the ground. "I owe you a very white Christmas, But since you'll be dead by then you can have it now" Paige shrieked at her. " Menoc shocair, seevaít estått!" This time the blizzard was far more powerful, it was as if the blizzard itself was alive, wanting revenge, wanting justice, swirling through her vehemently, not letting go until every bit of life from the corpse was gone as a hallow remembrance to the innocent spirits deceased by her hand.

Phoebe ran over to her weakened sister, and caught her just as she fell from the air and glanced over at the corpse lying mere metres from her, before the energy to stay awake finally left her and she fell asleep in Phoebe's arms. "One down, Eleven to go I suppose," Phoebe said to the sleeping Paige. She just sat their on the dusty ground and watched her exhausted sisters erratic breathing and peaceful face. Even with these new powers, this was killing them to sustain, and she didn't want anything to happen to another sister, not again, and she would do anything to stop it from happening........ anything.

  
  


+++++

  



	2. The Gift II - Out of Sight

  
  


The Gift ~ Part 2

By M.J.

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, the WB do, I am only borrowing the characters and story created by Constance M. Burge for my story.

Prologue: This is set near at the end of the forth series, when the source is killed and Cole is dead. But I have left out the part when Phoebe gets her fireball power, as it is given to her from Prue. I have added this before they have the choice of giving their powers up as they have not yet filled their destiny. Sorry for my poetic licence.

Summary: They into the new Evil charmed one's, and Phoebe makes a special potion to change the way the Coven see them, but as with all magic, there is a consequence and with Phoebe's laziness comes a price, which could seem both a good thing and a bad.

Notes: I think I will add another part to this story as well, and maybe this will end with a cliffhanger? I'll see what I am thinking when I get there.

Rating: PG-13

+++++

Leo had orbed them back to the Manor, It had been a lot more exhausting than they had expected, they were only up against one Witch and yet they still only barely got through it alive. Paige was still sleeping, absolutely exhausted from their ordeal, Piper wasn't much better and Phoebe had went up to the attic to work on some potions, they might be needing.

Phoebe looked around in the Book of Shadows, through the section her and Paige had went through that morning. Searching and looking for anything else that might be of use to them, and stop them from dying or getting hurt. She tried making a potion to make them blurry so the demon, witch or warlock couldn't see them very well, obviously an advantage. 

"Three cusps of Goldenrod and Willow extract" Phoebe said the ingredients out loud to herself as she rummaged through her newly obtained ingredient set. It was more like a big basket with lots of little compartments, it basically had everything they would need, but it would need to be restocked soon.

"Huh, Eye of Newt? How stereotypical!" Phoebe growled and searched through her little basket, when she opened that little box there where none in it, but right beside it was 'Eye of Dragon' so she decided to use it anyway, to save her having to go to the other side of town to get the proper eye, eyes are all the same anyway!

Phoebe mixed the eye in with the rest of the ingredients, this was one of the nice smelling potions, most of them were unbearable. She poured it into a little bottle, and then the rest was poured down the sink.

She read the next bit in the Book of Shadows, She did as it told her, and held the bottle in her hand and chanted what was in the book.

Vision to see,

and form appear. 

Now shall fade,

and come unclear.

Phoebe looked around the room wearily, "No big -Boom-" Phoebe waited another second and then she decided that there wasn't gonna be one, she put the lid on the little bottle and slipped it into her pocket. Finished her notes in her potion book, and then hid it away inside her little ingredients case, and then put it into the wardrobe.

Paige and Piper were just getting back to being able to talk and think by themselves. Leo had orbed up 'there' to get the latest info on the evil coven. Paige and Piper sat on the sofa and continued with their small talk as Phoebe walked down the stairs.

It was pretty surprising how she had gotten over Cole, Paige thought. It had only been a few weeks and in that time she seemed to have gotten over him completely. But Phoebe wasn't like that, she buried all of her thoughts and feeling of cole deep inside herself, she didn't want to confront them and 'Get over' them. She still loved him, and he wasn't gone or dead or vanquished. He still lived in Phoebe's heart and that was the most important thing of all.

So she continued on with her life, still not coming to terms with what she had to do, even her baby, that she had to kill. It didn't really hit her, hidden away inside, under lock and key, never to be opened or thought about again.

She was walking through the hall when the front door burst open, and three mysterious, enigmatic robed figures stormed in. Phoebe halted herself, "Piper, Paige!!" She screamed and they came running in from the livingroom. The Robed figures, let down the hoods that covered their heads and hair from the light.

It was revealed that they where all men, about twenty odds. The arranged themselves like a mirror image of the charmed ones. 

"And you would be?" Piper asked, her aggravation easily showing itself in the tone of her voice. "We are the evil charmed ones!" The central man replied to her. "No that's not what I meant sweetie, you are ............." Piper grinned pathetically and sent a telekinesis blast at them and they flew back out of the door in which that had arrived. "Trespassing! And now....... you're not," Piper finished.

"Didn't we destroy the evil charmed one's already?" Phoebe pondered. "You did?, well they obviously passed on to un-dead people, that are coming back, right now!" Paige's voice tightened as she finished her sentence and the Evil charmed ones where back in the hall. 

The next thing they new they where at a lake, they where all in the same formation, but just a different location, and it was darker here, wherever here was. Just setting into night time. The three evil charmed ones, called Kozim, Gregor and Liam, approached the sister they where facing. 

It was weird, in a way each of them had an opposite, they where like each other only, different. Kozim stalked Phoebe, "Ya know, I'm really not in the mood for this right now!" Phoebe growled as she levitated high into the air and fly kicked Kozim back onto the ground with a bang. 

He instinctively flipped himself back onto his feet, he opened his hand to reveal a small bunch of fire balls, Phoebe looked at them and giggled, they where like grapes only, made of fire. She cocked her head to the side and gazed unamused at him. Then peeped over into the space beside him, and there emitted a huge untamed wretch of a fire, hollering in mid air, only centimetres away from Kozim.

Phoebe smiled and returned her attention to Kozim's gasping mouth in front of her, "Snap!" Phoebe whispered evilly and the ball headed straight towards his head.

Meanwhile, As with Phoebe, Gregor had came towards Piper. He swiftly threw out his hand and an energy ball came from it. Piper blinked her eyes and the field came up around her, but Gregor amazingly placed his hand, palm first out towards it and it changed into a thin Blue silk blanket and fell to the ground. But this wasn't before the energy ball had been refracted, and so it headed straight towards her, but she flung herself high into the air and cartwheeled on return and therefore narrowly missed the ball and it headed into a bush a few metres away. Piper's eyes quickly returned to him, the eyes filled with hate and disgust and she flew herself up and blew up the ground beneath him and sent him high up from the huge crater beneath. 

Piper had now managed to get herself up and ready again, and while he was falling back down to the ground she thrust a telekinesis blast at him to make him hit the ground quicker, and he crashed into it, and fell unconscious, "Trust me, I know how that feels!" Piper contemplated, as she, looked around at her other sisters.

Paige however, was another matter. Liam seemed to be a lot stronger than her and she was finding it difficult to defeat him. That was because she couldn't get her gift to work and her other powers just weren't cutting it. She remembered about Phoebe's Potion, and while dodging some serious portals to who knows where, that Liam was opening all around her she managed to open her hand and shout, "Potion," and it appeared in her grasp. She threw it onto the ground, and a huge puff of black smoke appeared, and when it dissipated she noticed Liam searching around all over the place for her. "Yes, finally, something works!" She said. She was surprised that he didn't seem to be able to hear her either.

And his portals appeared all over the place at random. "Time to show this boy what we are made of!" Paige giggled. "Tornado!" Paige screamed. Nothing happened. Paige was getting really annoyed, how come none of her new powers worked. "Light gust," Paige whispered sarcastically. 

"-Boom-" Paige was thrust backwards as a huge spiral radiated from her hands, her eyes turned the bright White like always, but Paige didn't really notice any difference when it came to seeing things. "Da slago" Paige growled, and the Tornado, as it was, quickly headed for Liam and swept him up high into the raging swirls.

The last thing she heard was his screaming as the Tornado carried on across the water far out to sea or wherever! 

Paige walked over to Piper, "That was rough hey?" Paige said, Paige turned around and looked at Piper, who still seemed to be frantically looking for her sisters. "Hello, Piper?" Paige yelled, and waved her hands in front of Piper's face. But to no avail, Piper didn't notice her.

"It must have been that darn potion, It's made me invisible or something!" Paige looked up at Piper hopefully to see if she had heard or saw her. But Piper walked off, shouting, "Phoebe, Paige, where are you's?"

Meanwhile, Phoebe was still fighting Kozim, and she was winning by far. These extra powers, really gave her, her confidence back. And it was showing itself in the way she handled Kozim. 

"Ya know, I'm kinda getting bored here!" Phoebe shouted down at Kozim. She was leering at him from metres above in the air. Phoebe was even scaring herself, the way that she was handling this. She was floating triumphantly above him with her arms folded, really brave and daring.

Kozim was scared, really paralysed with fear of Phoebe. "No response?" Phoebe quizzed him stilly. "Aw well," Phoebe sighed and stretched out her arms above him, "Bye," Phoebe pretended mock sadness as the biting, stinging shards of pain and electricity streamed from her fingertips and coursed through his veins, he felt the life, like everything else be scorched away to nothingness.

+++++

Finis


End file.
